


The Icing On The Cake

by She5los



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker!Dean, Ficlet, Florist!Cas, Fluff, Just a quick lil thing I forgot to post for several months, M/M, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She5los/pseuds/She5los
Summary: Dean is a baker whose brother is getting married soon.  Castiel is a florist who's a lot better with flowers than people.  Sam knows exactly the kind of guy Dean's into, and that may have impacted his choice of wedding florists.





	The Icing On The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago, and I'm not very active in the fandom anymore, but I hope you enjoy it! Just a cute piece of fluff with a couple that would find each other in any universe. :)

Dean comes out of the kitchen at the sound of bells jangling from his door.  What he didn’t expect was Sam and Eileen coming to the shop without calling him.

“Hey, guys.  I know I said it on the phone, but congratulations again.”

“We’ve set a date,” Sam says with that smile that means “the date is for our wedding.”

“Great!  So, you’re here for a tasting?”

“Well, I know what I want.”  Dean rolls his eyes.  There will be a peanut butter-filled chocolate layer for Sam, yes.  “But Eileen wanted to try some things.”

“We also wanted to talk about the decorations,” Eileen adds.  “We’re working with Apiary down the way for the flowers and we were hoping you could do some fake flowers that match the arrangements.”

“Well, that’s totally possible and Jo’s turned out to be utterly fantastic at flowers, but have you considered that it would probably be easier and cheaper to just have the Apiary guy do some arrangements for cake?  He has to have done that before.”

“We would, except he told us half the flowers we’re using are poisonous, so we really need them to be fake.”

Dean shrugs.  “Well, that’s what fake flowers are for.  Do you know what the arrangements will look like yet?”

“We’re still working on that,” Sam says.  “Do we have to arrange a tasting, or do you just…?”

Dean is indignant.  “Sit down on the couch over there and I’ll grab some mini cupcakes.”  He ducks into the back room to tell Jo she’s on the counter if anyone comes in, then plates every flavor of mini they have out and grabs Sam a chocolate-pb-caramel-pretzel cupcake, full-size.

“What kinds of flavors were you thinking of?” Dean asks.  “And how many people does it need to serve?”

“It’s just a small wedding,” Eileen says.  “We just got the venue and the florist.”

“Well, how many people does the venue hold?”

“Seventy.”

“Okay.  So, we’re talking about two or three layers.  We’ve got chocolate-peanut butter for one, and then we need another.  If you want a taller cake, I usually recommend what I call shortcake, which is a nice vanilla cake with vanilla buttercream and strawberries or peaches.  That’s a nice, basic cake that you can generally fall back on with anyone.  But let’s talk about what you want.”

By the time he’s done, Eileen is excited for a lemon cake with a blueberry-lavender filling, and when Dean goes back into the kitchen, he asks Jo to take a cupcake down the block for the florist and ask him about the plans for the Winchester-Leahy wedding coming up in March.

.-._.-._.-._

The next time he needs something from Apiary, he goes there himself.

The shop has the same bell system he does, but barely needs it; the format is very open.  Before the owner’s said a word, he demands, “What on Earth is this bouquet plan?”

“Excuse me?” a deep voice acts calmly, and _oh shit he’s hot_ the owner turns around, confused but defensive.

“Look, I haven’t done the most weddings ever, but I know what a plan looks like and it sure as hell doesn’t look like this.”

“Oh, you’re the Winchester-Leahy baker.  The cupcake was delicious.  What do you think is wrong with my plan?”

“It isn’t a plan, is what’s wrong with it.  It has numbers of flowers and fuck-all else.”

“I’m sorry, should I have added flavors?  Do you need some help with that, too?”

Dean has the distinct impression that the florist is making fun of him.  “I’m happy to keep the cake in my shop and the flowers in yours if you’ll actually communicate with me about them.  You gave me a list of flowers, but that doesn’t tell me how they’ll be arranged, what colors of ribbons you’ll be using, if there will be special pins…”

“I can send you photos when I have them, but I won’t until much later in the process.”

“What about sketches?  You must have sketches.”

“I don’t just hand over my sketches to anyone.”

“Well, if there’s anyone to hand them to, it’s Jo or me.”

The florist rolls his eyes and turns away from Dean, muttering something about “if you send me yours first.”

So Dean goes back to his bakery and does just that.

Jo looks over his shoulder and laughs.  “Are those lavender buds?  Why are you drawing a cross-section of a cake?”

“Because that florist down the way, Apiary?  He’s an asshole.  Said he couldn’t give me sketches until he got some from me.”

“…Are you sure?”

“Well, he didn’t say it so much as he muttered it angrily because he thought I was obnoxious.  I’m still doing it.”

The bells jingle and Dean can see Jo smiling at his antics as she goes to the front end.  She says something with a smile and he hears a much heavier set of footsteps than hers entering his kitchen.  He turns around just in time to have a folder dumped on top of his mediocre cake schematics.

“Those are the sketches for now,” the florist says.  “If you need any of my notions – ribbon or anything – of course, you can get them at a minimal markup.  I can send you physical copies of future sketches or e-mail you photos; whichever you prefer.  I’m sticking pretty close to the proportions I gave you in the original, though.”

“…Thanks.”

The guy looks at him kind of funny.  “Is there something on my face?”

Dean shakes his head.  “No.  Sorry.  Um.  I think we got off on the wrong foot.  I’m Dean, the owner, and I’m the brother of the groom.” He puts his hand forward.

The florist takes it.  “You’re working a wedding you’re involved in?  Impressive.  I’m Castiel.”

“Good to meet you.”

.-._.-._.-._

Eileen and Sam reject the first floral arrangement plan.

And the second.

The flowers are still staying pretty much the same, but it pisses Dean off that his apprentice doesn’t know what to do with the beautiful gumpaste flowers she’s making.  Eventually, Castiel gives Dean a quick call to ask if he could help.

“What do you think I know about flowers that you don’t?” he asks, surprised at the suggestion.

“Probably nothing.  But you do know the couple.”

So Dean reluctantly cuts into his off-time to help his brother’s florist.  The things he does for family.

“Alright, I’ve got her Pinterest board up on my laptop,” Dean says.  He compares some of the bouquets with Cas’ sketches.  It takes multiple hours for them to come up with a cake-bouquet combo they can present to the couple.

.-._.-._.-._

Eileen and Sam accept Dean and Cas’ joint proposal.

Fuck.  Castiel.  Dean started calling him that by accident during the Design Session From Hell that got them into such a good place.  Jo is pissed that half the gorgeous lilies she made won’t be used, but then they get a birthday order where they’re able to sell them anyway, so everything’s fine.

They even act casual around each other now.

And Cas is hot as ever.

“Knock, knock,” Dean says, barging into Apiary.  “I brought you pie.”

“No more cupcakes?”  Fuck, why does he have to be so _casual?_

“It’s award-winning pie.  You’ll like it.  It’s still warm, even.”  Dean sets the plate (one of the real ones) down on the counter.  And a fork and cocktail napkin.

Cas raises his eyebrows.  “That goes beyond neighborliness, Dean; that’s a bribe.  What do you need?”

Now that he’s actually here and Cas _appreciates his pie the way it’s supposed to be appreciated_ and he’s got an eyeful of that floppy dark hair and those broad shoulders and all, it’s hard to ask.  “Will you go to the wedding with me?”

The florist looks confused.  “Dean, we’re both working the wedding.”

“But, will you stay there.  And… hang out and stuff.”

“……As your plus-one?”

“…Yeah.”

Cas smiles.  “Is there more pie in it for me if I say yes?”

“Fuck you.”

“Too bad; I say yes anyway.”

Dean can barely react; this is _really good;_ he hasn’t felt this way since high school, at least, with Marissa Jenkins.  “Really?”

“Yeah.  Sure.  Pretty gutsy to ask someone to a wedding as a first date, though.  Want to get dinner this weekend?”

Dean stares.  “Yeah.  Yeah, uh…  Let me give you my personal number.”  He grabs one of the business cards in a neat little holder on the counter and scrawls his own number across the bottom.  Puts it under the pie plate.  “Just… get that plate back to me whenever.  You know where to find me.”  He high-tails it out of the shop before he can embarrass himself and doesn’t stop until he’s back in the safety of his own kitchen.

“Everything okay over there?” Jo asks as she paints a fondant crab.

“Peachy.”

“He say yes?”

“…Yeah.”

“Cool.”

At the wedding, Dean refuses to acknowledge Sam and Eileen’s low-five when he introduces Castiel Novak, the florist, as his plus-one.


End file.
